


Reached Heaven

by maulsscream



Category: Miss Scarlet & The Duke
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Mutual Pining, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Victorian, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, and she is a minx, this man has a sexy scottish accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maulsscream/pseuds/maulsscream
Summary: She needs those files on his desk, but maybe she needs something else even more.
Relationships: Eliza Scarlet/William "The Duke" Wellington, Eliza/William
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	Reached Heaven

“You’ve interfered with police business again, Eliza.”

His voice was accusatory and she didn’t like that one bit. It was true that in the past she had made her ways in investigations that weren’t her own, but this time was different. She could see the file on his desk. Curiosity killed the cat... thankfully it had nine lives.

“Well it’s not my fault if someone was murdered on the corner of my street. I was simply-”

Eliza had never felt this cheap in her life, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She needed the information sitting pretty across the room, on William’s desk. If she could distract him enough to get that file, she’d have the upper hand and he’d see how valuable she was. And also perhaps she wanted to know if the feeling between them was one of her fantasy or if it was real.

“Again!”, William shouted.

He made his way around his desk and stomped over to her, his finger pointed and his tone threatening low when he spoke again.

“You’ve made my life bloody impossible these past months. _You_...”

She knew his patience was constantly running thin when it came to their interactions. Especially at such a late hour of the night where he had better things to do. Then again, he hadn’t heard his nickname by being such a hard worker constantly. The gambling and drinking he had clearly been enjoying earlier was a stark contrast to the man he tried to be when she was around.

Eliza backed away further until she could feel the closed door behind her with her fingertips. She wasn’t afraid of William, she’d known him all her life and knew he was incapable of raising more than his voice at her. He’d never threaten her with physical violence. William was a gentleman... of a sort.

Still it sent a tingle of fright down her back to see his imposing figure charge at her that way. His expression was dark, as close to fury as she’d seen on his face before. He was putting his full weight on each step as he got closer, towering over her like a brick house. She could smell the whisky on his breath and cheap woman’s perfume mixed with his cologne. She had grown accustomed to the strange odour which was not as potent as it used to be. It was almost always a different perfume. She had never met the women they belonged to and she was sure she never would. William wasn’t proud of his womanising ways and would not trouble Eliza with them as he wished to remain appealing in her eyes. Or at the very least amicable.

“ _You_...”

William said quietly this time, his finger still pointed accusingly towards her face. For all her inquisitive nature and wits combined, she had never noticed him. Noticed how he looked at her and how much he cared. He wasn’t pushing her away from her detective work because he thought her incompetent but rather because it was unsafe. He had sworn that he’d do anything to keep her out of harms way, to keep her protected and cared for, but it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to do so when she was running head first into danger and refusing his help.

There was a beat between them, their expressions softening. Surely she must have known how he truly felt by now. It was cruel to torture him so if she did, like a cat playing with a dead mouse. The Eliza he knew and loved wasn’t that kind of creature. She would put him out of his misery once and for all, one way or another.

“Yes, William?”

Her voice brought him out of his reveries. When his eyes managed to focus again, he found her leaned closer to his hand, her lips parted and her fingertips brushing the fabric of his vest. He was sure he was dreaming the scene. She was looking at him through her lashes as she stroked his chest slowly down the middle and closer to his stomach. He hadn’t known her to be this forward before but perhaps she grew as tired of their chase as much as he did.

Her lips captured his stretched finger in a small kiss as he watched in fascination, the warm feeling of kisses against his skin anchoring him down to reality. It was like a siren song impossible for him to resist and he took one last step forward as he hand reaching the hem of his pants. He’d done it so often now, been in her personal space. She didn’t seem to mind much.

She found him half hard already when she slipped her hand lower and rested against his crotch. There was merit in rendering him in such a state by merely grazing his finger with her lips. He was a man of experience, surely he would have had more restraint than this... unless.

“You’ve thought about me, haven’t you?”

Eliza was flattered and surprised at the same time. They had always flirted amicably and pinned after one another growing up, but she had had no idea how much she actually affected him. He was breathing heavily, his pupils swallowing the colour of his eyes and his cheeks red as two plump tomatoes.

“Yes.”, William choked out after swallowing thickly.

She raised an eyebrow at him, running the tip of her index along the underside of his cock. _Jesus_ , he thought, this woman was going to be the death of him. He had been right in his analyses of exactly just what Eliza did to him, and it was more than infuriating him or making him lose his train of thought. She was reducing him to a barely speaking wanton mess. It was unbecoming of him to be in such a state in front of her.

“... I have.”, he continued once he had gathered himself and cleared his throat.

William wasn’t even sure what he was agreeing to. If saying yes to whatever she was saying meant that she’d keep touching him like that, he would have pretty much agreed to everything. He stumbled forwards as she squeezed her hand around his length, catching himself with a hand on the door near her head. He’d never been treated like that by any woman, especially not one of her status. She wasn’t some common whore or one of the silly women he’d known in the past. And yet she was tempting him right there at the entrance of his office where anyone could have overheard them from the hallway.

“I think of you as well.”, Eliza whispered, stretching her neck so that their lips were a hair from each other.

Her hand was moving slowly along from over his pants, getting a sense of his size. William truly had nothing to be ashamed of, except maybe the small keening sound that came out of his lips when she ran her thumb across the head.

“I imagine you hiking up my skirt in this very room and clearing out you desk so you could take me on top of it.”

“You’re crossing a line, Eliza.”, William managed to say between groans of pleasure.

He had his eyes tightly shut, as if it would help him concentrate on the bigger picture. His head had rolled to rest into the crease of her neck, his lips dangerously close to her pulse point. He wanted her, more than anything he had ever wanted in his life. The images of what she had described danced in his mind, tempting him.

Eliza picked up the pace, eager to get him to his breaking point where he’d rip that damn burgundy dress off of her. She was suffocating in it, her face flushed. Her little game had taken a turn she hadn’t expected, which was to excite her as much as it excited him. She could feel herself getting wet just at the thought of his lips on her.

“Cross it with me.”, Eliza whispered.

Their kiss was passionate and almost desperate, lips and teeth fighting for dominance. The hand that was once pointed at her face was now busy kneading her breast over her dress. Her blood was boiling with anticipation, craving more.

William bent his knees, picking her up so that he wouldn’t have to bend to kiss her and would have prime access to her bottom. He squeezed both hands around the soft flesh, earning him a loud moan. Eliza was horrified, quickly bringing a hand to her mouth and biting down on her fist. He seemed to find it amusing, the face that not seconds ago was twisted in pleasure was now harbouring a prideful smirk.

She was about to make a remark on it when he began moving again. His hips rocking against her still clothed body into the door with need. Eliza gripped the back of his head with the hand that wasn’t gagging herself, her eyes rolling back in ecstasy at the feeling of his length between her thighs, no matter the layers between them.

“Everything alright sir?”

The pair froze at the sound of Frank’s voice on the other side of the door. If they were to be found copulating like animals on Police property, their reputations would be ruined and William’s position within the department would be compromised.

William cleared his throat, speaking as calmly as he could while Eliza continued to grind down against him, letting out small gasps into his ear. The woman really needed to be put in her place.

“Yeah, just missed the chair on my way down.”, William replied.

The last part of his sentence had come out a bit shaky thanks to Eliza’s teeth nibbling at his earlobe, but Frank had seemed to buy it. He gave a laugh that faded away as he made his way down the corridor. Crisis averted for now.

“Perhaps we should hurry this along.”, Eliza whispered with a twinkle of mockery in his ear.

He carried her over to his desk, plopping her down on the edge and kneeling so that he could remove her underwear. Even through her complete delight, she could see William was making a show out of it. He planted kisses all along her leg, paying close attention to her inner thigh. She gasped when he left a mark there, her hand flying to hold the wood of the desk as well as grip his perfectly combed hair. He was toying with her as retribution for the way she had teased him earlier.

Once William rose again, Eliza helped him out of his jacket and pushed the suspenders down. He unbuttoned the top of his shirt so that it no longer strangled him. She was observing him with hungry eyes while removing layers as well, anticipating his next move. She was always a step ahead and he loved that about her now more than ever. Hurriedly, he undid his pants and got closer, freeing himself and positioning the head of his cock at her entrance.

Eliza tossed her arms over his shoulders and held her breath in anticipation. She’d never been with a man before. She’d kissed a few, but never more. Once or twice they had tried to grab at her but she had quickly put an end to it. This was different. She wanted it, wanted _him_. Her legs spread wider around his waist, hooking around and pushing her heels into the back of his thighs. _God, this was going to be marvellous._ She gave him a nod to signal that yes she was sure, she was ready.

He entered her slowly, starring deeply into her eyes and drinking in her reaction to the last drop, to the smallest detail. Her mouth twisted in a soundless cry before turning into a bright smile. The iron grip she had around the back of his head softened and was replaced by a stroke of his hair that matched the rhythm of his hips.Their lips connected again for a short while and William was certain he had reached heaven in her arms. She was his and she felt amazing wrapped around him like that, so warm and so soft.

It took a few more pumps for him to feel at the edge of his climax, forehead pressed to hers. He wanted to hold on and make it last as much as possible. Who was to say when this opportunity would arise again? They were rarely alone together with nothing on their minds, it was a miracle that this was even real.

Eliza was gripping his shirt so tightly at his front that he thought the fabric might give out and rip any second. She was letting out short breaths and cries of pleasure that were getting louder each passing minute. William had to hold her tightly against him, one hand gripping her thigh hard enough to leave bruises and the other clutching at the back of that damned dress.

“W-William...”

She moaned, feeling her body give out into a white heat that spread from her core into the very tip of her limbs. She could hardly breathe or do anything except incoherently beg for more, for him to keep going. And he did for as long as he could before tipping over the edge, moaning out her name into the crook of her neck.

They stayed there for a moment as they caught their breath and got the feeling back into their limbs. Would they ever speak of this? To anyone else, no. But to each other? Would they steal kisses and innocent touches until one of them caved again? There was so many questions swirling in William’s head.

He brushed her face with his thumb slowly, admiring the flushed mess he had caused. He couldn’t believe she was in such a state because of him. Even late and drunk at night he had never imagined she’d make the first move. Neither had Eliza.

She cleared her throat, shuffling off of the desk and straightening her clothes. She prayed her maid wasn’t home, lest she ask questions. Then, she had an idea.

“Would you escort me home, William?”, she said quietly.

This would at least give her an alibi. And a very handsome one at that. Eliza took his hand in hers, kissing the still bruised knuckles one by one. William tilted her head up, placing one last kiss on her lips chastely. She was looking at him with such adoration and innocence he didn’t have the heart to deny her that one last pleasure.


End file.
